York
Freelancer York is a former blah blah. He arrived on the 10th of August (ish). Age: old 36 Origins: things go here. App link: HERE. HMD link: HERE. Played by: lewdness. Contact AIM: lj only email: lj only plurk: lj for info Setting I AM REALLY BAD AT SETTINGS so here we go. Copypasta from my applikashun. Halo/RVB is an extension of the question “what’s really out there?” Years in the future, humans and alien races do end up meeting and the result of this is the start of a war that nearly eliminates the human’s presence in the galaxy. Faced with destruction, different groups of people started different programs to try and combat the fact that without some way to fight back against the Covenant, they would all surely die. In RVB, Leonard Church is given the ability to have free reign over his own project, labeled Project Freelancer. The problem with giving someone free reign over their own project, is that sometimes corners are cut and some of the results aren’t exactly as planned. Only granted the use of a single AI, Church systematically tortured it until it fragmented itself to save itself, and then these fragments were placed in the heads of the Freelancers, one by one. As a whole, the experiment was largely a failure. People went insane, were unable to function, all sorts of horrible things. One pairing that did not fail, however, was York and Delta. The two of them were extremely lucky, all things considered, and were able to function together extremely well, until an incident with Omega and Texas results in his eye being damaged in some way. Delta and York end up leaving Freelancer and its whole mess behind, until years later Texas finds them once more, this time without Omega, to ask for their help. Canonly, York dies in the resulting firefight that he and Tex get into with Wyoming. In this AU, however, York survives- barely, and he and Delta escape to live back on their own again, while he recovers. Things don’t proceed as easily as they’d like, however, and at one point, a part of Delta’s code is corrupted and they’re forced to seek a replacement, which means breaking into the very place they’d spent so long trying to escape from- Freelancer Command. The code is acquired from Epsilon, who both had thought dead, and York and Delta are unwilling to leave him behind, resulting in them taking him as well, well aware of the risks that are going to result from that. Just before being kidnapped to Sacrosanct, they’re trying to piece Epsilon together into some kind of fixed state, with limited success. Personality From what little is seen of York in the episodes he's in, there are a few obvious conclusions to draw about him as a person. The first, is that York is a lot like the other Freelancers, in a way, as far as the questionable morals idea goes. When York is first seen, he’s picking locks to a shop, presumably to steal from it. He doesn't seem concerned at all with the idea of stealing when Tex brings it up; to him, it's a way to pay the rent, which is fairly off-handed and said with no sense of guilt. There's also the fact that he's in Freelancer, which, for the entirety of the show, is shown to be a kind of sketchy sort of organization. Church, who'd had dealings with Freelancer previous to this, remarked at one point that they're a bunch of "cold motherfuckers," which is true, in a lot of ways. For York to be in Freelancer and to have been breaking into places for an undetermined amount of time after leaving Freelancer, it is easy to assume that he's perhaps not the kind of person who worries about others views of right and wrong and more follows his own kind of moral code. York is also a horrible liar, something that's not changed from when he was younger, and in Freelancer, as well. When he first meets Tex again after a while, he kind of stumbles over just what excuse he's going to settle on, waffling around a bit while drawing out his gun; that isn't exactly the action of someone who is a pacifist, and it shows that York is presumably prepared to do Not So Nice things, in order to keep himself and Delta alive. For someone, though, who is in essentially a secret, not so nice group, surrounded by people who are either perpetually angry, or focused more on revenge, York seems to be more or less the nice guy of them, simply by the way he treats his AI, and the way he treats Texas/Allison. Sure, you first see him breaking in somewhere, but when Tex first meets them after an undetermined amount of time, and is startled to learn that he still has his AI, York is the one to talk Tex down, and assure her that it isn't Delta that's a threat to anyone, here. He's not particularly eloquent, but he handles the situation with ease, telling her, "Oookay, take it easy," in a tone that's clearly not threatened, dealing with Delta and Tex at the same time with kind of dry amusement. It's clear he has a sense of humor, from the way that both Delta and York chat back and forth- Delta making little subtle digs at him, nothing malicious, and York just dryly countering like he's very used to that. He also can't help but laugh when Delta reminds him that there's still no way he stands any chance against Texas, regardless of if she has Omega or not- sure, it might sting his pride a little (he comments that Omega-Texas were always the best, and no one could beat them) but he seems generally alright with the jibing back and forth. When he and Tex go to break into whatever the holographic lock is hiding, York makes a little bit of a deal about the fact that in fact, it's not an encrypted lock which is presumably what Tex told him it was, but a holographic lock. The whole reason he brings up this, he says, is for her to realize how kickass he is, being able to do this. In a way, it's a little bit of showing off. Much like Tex, one of the first questions that York brings up when asked to help Tex get in somewhere to find Omega is “What’s in it for me.” And instead of any kind of monetary reimbursement, it’s very much the idea of payback that gets him interested. In the past, Omega-Texas had somehow (in a way that wasn’t ever really explained) injured his left eye, which left York at a disadvantage on that side. Delta watches it for him, of course, but there’s still possibly some lingering resentment over this fact. York notes that it’s “still blurry, hurts when I read,” when Tex asks how his eye is doing. The thing about it, is, however, that Tex asks him to help get her in to where she needs to be. She doesn't ask him to help back her up, to stake the place out, to basically go back to doing Freelancer-ish things, save for picking that one lone lock. It's York that slips into the rhythm of it once more, it seems, defaulting to her when it comes to all of this, slipping back into the kind of Freelancer mentality, where they function as a small group. He doesn't have to do any of this; he agrees to get her in, but he furthers this by helping her as he does. York's relationship with Delta is one that requires some talking about, too. When you take into account the other Freelancers and their AI counterparts, you have people like Epsilon and Wash (who don't get along currently and who suffered from it), Omega and Texas (Tex, who focuses on trying to find a way to kill Omega after the things he's done/will do), Wyoming and Gamma (Gamma, who forcibly removed himself from Wyoming, etc) you have this kind of mess of essentially Bad Things that have resulted from Freelancer experiments. Then, you get introduced to York, who is away from Freelancer, has been living on his own with his AI for an undetermined amount of time, and when Texas sees him, he's not treating Delta with animosity or any sort of mistrust; if anything, he treats Delta like one would treat their best friend; asking for advice, jibing back and forth, playfully. It's a sharp sort of contrast to the rest of the Freelancer/AI pairings, where everything has turned out kind of Bad End, and instead with these two, they get along well, are able to function outside of the mess of Freelancer, working as essentially best friends, treating Delta like a real person instead of an AI fragment. Abilities & Weaknesses York’s an excellent infiltration specialist. Arguably one of the best left over from Freelancer after everything else that went on, when York is paired with Delta, they’re able to get into a lot of things. There’s no canon basis for just what he can or cannot do, considering all that’s shown is Tex asking for his help getting into something that she herself cannot get into. With the timeline and the technology available, I’d venture a guess that York’s extremely capable with all of this sort of thing, regarding technology and locks, encryptions, hacking, etc. As far as weaknesses go, physically, he’s next to blind in his left eye, which results canonly in York asking Delta for help in watching his left side, knowing he’s weaker on it due to that. He compensates for it, of course, and is used to it, but it still puts him at a disadvantage at times, especially if he’s lacking Delta at any point in time. Character Relationships oh god wip Free Space idk See Also links to his episodes soon to come.